projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
METEO!? ¦ Final Fantasy III 30
Jared is caught off guard by the power of meteo! Synopsis Jared assumes this is the final area of the game, and finds a bare-chested man. He battles Zande. Everyone is killed by a meteo attack! Jared is horrified and shocked! Jared catches back up to where he was. This time Zande is defeated. Jared believes he got lucky that time. He did cast meteo, which only killed Peeb and Jerd, so Ian could cure the party in time. Peeb was dead until the very end of the fight. It was a stupid fight. Suddenly, the cloud of darkness appears, planning on killing the party. Jared does not like the look of the last boss, and was not ready for this! Jared thinks he is supposed to lose this fight. He deliberately loses, and was correct. All of the party's friends arrive to help the party. The party is told to go to the Dark World. Jared decides to save state the game in order to not have to do all that again just in case. He apologizes for not being legitimate. Jared battles a garm. Jared realizes that he wasted perfectly good shurikens on the Cloud of Darkness. The party can easily fight their way through the normal enemies. A Queen Scylla catches Jared off guard, and he makes jokes about its name. Jared finds a ribbon and a zande clone, which uses meteo, almost wiping out the party in one attack! It's extra bullshit because it is a backattack! This place sucks, and this is why Jared save stated. Jared decides to not go for the ribbon. The party makes it to a doorway, entering the Water Dark Crystal room. They fight an Echidna. Jared struggles to find its weakness. The Echidna kills Ian, and almost takes out Joof as well. It casts meteo, killing everyone! Jared resets back to his save state. Jared realizes that he should have gone back and got as many shurikens as he could. Jared finds another chest, and doesn't want to save state, but does. Another zande clone appears, and instantly kills Peeb, before killing the rest of the party. Peeb manages to kill the clone by turning it into stone! He also gets a ribbon. Jared has lost track of how long this episode has been going on for. Jared makes another save state before reaching the crystal again. Cerberus is not what Jared was expecting. Eventually, Jerd is killed. Joof spams his fire attacks. Cerberus spams his thunder attacks each turn. Joof tries sending the same kind of attack back at Cerberus, which doesn't work. After getting a crit, Cerberus is defeated. Jared heals everyone before touching the crystal. A dark warrior appears. The party can save the four dark warriors. Jared realizes that they can beat the bosses guarding the crystals. He beat Cerberus because it didn't use meteo! Jared will probably have to use save states, even though he feels dirty doing it. Fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos